Electrostatic screen printing is widely used for fragile printing media (such as food) because in electrostatic screen printing, a printing medium on which to adhere or deposit printing powder is not pressed. In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for all-solid secondary batteries with the development of electronic instruments, and it has been proposed to use electrostatic screen printing to form a powder layer in all-solid secondary batteries (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
All-solid secondary batteries need to have a powder layer having a strictly even thickness. However, in the method of Patent Literature 1, the thickness of the powder layer (such as an electrode layer or an electrolyte layer) is not more even than in conventional electrostatic screen printing.
By contrast, there has been provided an electrostatic screen printer that can uniform the thickness of the powder adhered and deposited on a printing medium (e.g., Patent Literature 2). In the electrostatic screen printer described in Patent Literature 2, a powder is rubbed into a screen with a roller, thereby adhering the powder to the printing medium somewhat evenly.